Questioning Everything
by alexam3257
Summary: Beginning of Half-Blood Prince. I have always wanted to write a fan fiction about my OTP so I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review i would love to hear what you think!
1. Planning

**I do not own anything Harry Potter related, but i thought i would share a dramione story i have been dying to write! I hope you enjoy and please leave a review!**

PART l

It would take a miracle to change the mind of Draco Malfoy. Luckily, Hermione Granger was smart enough to realize the signs of an ominous miracle. The Three Events were the undoing of Draco Malfoy. Three emotions followed those events. Confusion, undoing, then rebuild. It was the strangest thing anyone could ever seen, and thats coming from the wizarding world where strange was normal. But it started off just how you would expect it to; with insults.

In the small, steamy shop of Madam Malkin's, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger leaned, all scowl faced, against the wall near the door of which Ron had hit his head, being so tall. On a small pedestal, Draco Malfoy stood, arms crossed and glowering into the mirror in front of him. Draco was as tall as Harry, but that was the only thing they had in common. Draco had a pointed nose and bright blue eyes with white-blond hair, slightly overgrown, sneaking down his collar. Harry's green eyes were much brighter and his wild, messy hair covering his lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Harry's pure loathing for Draco had existed since they were eleven. If there were a debate on who hate the other more, it would never end. They absolutely loathed each other.

"If your wondering what that smell if, mother a Mudblood just walked in." said Draco. Harry, all too used to these rude remarks against Hermione -a smaller frizzy-haired bookworm with charming brown eyes, one of them purple and swollen- drew his wand and pointed it toward Malfoy, only to be told off by Madam Malkin. Reluctant to put away his wand, Hermione came to his side.

"No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it…" she whispered.

"Yea, like you'd dare do magic out of school," sneered Draco. "Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers." Hermione brushed her hair out from behind her ear, allowing it to drape over her hurt eye. She stepped back and leaned once more against the wall, eyeing Draco from beneath her think sheet of brown hair.

Draco relaxed, his right hand grasping his left forearm out of habit. It still stung, worse than a normal tattoo would. He held his glower, but his mind wandered elsewhere. He went over the night he received his orders, the Dark Lord's red eyes searing into his, as he pressed his rusted and sharp wand against Draco's pale skin, the scull and snake swirling into his forearm and becoming blacker and more opaque as the ceremony continued.

"I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter, But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you." Narcissa said through gritted teeth, hidden by an unpleasant smile. At her last few words, Draco shivered and gripped his arm again, though unnoticed by the much too long robes he was being fitted into. Draco had barely noticed what was being said before that; too busy trying to focus on his plans for later that day.

"Wow…look at that…he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband, Lucius!" Harry looked mockingly all around the shop. Draco jumped back to the shop when he heard his father's name, his father who was now suffering in an Azkaban cell. Harry Potter had insulted his father; not knowing what pain was inflicted by mentioning his name. But his mother, Narcissa, standing in front of the pedestal, was strong, sometimes stronger than himself, especially lately. Draco lunged at Potter, only to be tripped by overlong robes.

Ron snorted loudly from the corner.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!" snarled Draco. He made another dive at Harry until his mother's thin white fingers clasped around his shoulders tightly.

"It's all right Draco, I expect Potter will be reunited with Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius." Narcissa sneered. Hermione grabbed Harry's wrist before he could raise his wander any higher. She looked into his eyes and shook her head violently.

"Don't." She whispered. Harry looked again at Narcissa and lowered his wand.

"Just think what would happen if you…" But they were interrupted by a bellow from Draco.

"Watch where you're putting those pins, woman!" His harsh words hardly matched his expression, which was fearful and his hand now grasped his forearm once more. He threw the robes onto the floor, careful to keep his long sleeve shirt underneath covering his arm.

He stormed out of the shop, taking care to bang into Ron's shoulder, and not waiting to hear the complaints by Madam Malkin. His mother close behind, Draco strode down Diagon Ally, still recovering from his so near exposure. He slowed his pace to match his mother's and walked silently beside her until they reached the familiar building that was the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'll be home by eleven." Draco said to Narcissa as he stepped through the rusted door hanging off its hinges. Narcissa nodded and continued down the busy street. Once inside, Draco looked around for Blaise Zambini and Theo Nott, his oldest friends from before Hogwarts. Theo looked up from what seemed a serious conversation, though Draco knew it couldn't have lasted long since Theo couldn't go five minutes without a sly remark or playful insult, and waved him over.

Draco weaved between the overcrowded tables of families shopping for the new school year and sat on the left of Blaise, across from Theo. From the solemn looks the two were giving him, Draco assumed they were already informed of his orders from the Dark Lord. They were the only ones who knew since Draco couldn't do this alone. The Dark Lord offered Draco three assistants, but Draco refused to include Pansy Parkinson. She drew his mad, but Draco stayed with her for image's sake. The less he saw of her the better.

"How are you, Malfoy?" Theo asked nervously.

"Ecstatic." Draco answered sarcastically. "Since when are you so formal?" Theo shrugged.

"What do you want me to say?" Blaise stomped on Theo's foot. Draco rolled his eyes and tried to catch the attention of the nearest waitress. He ordered a butter beer, though he could really go for some fire whiskey, and sipped it slowly as he, Blaise, and Theo stared at the suddenly fascinating floor.

"Do you have a plan?" Blaise asked after a while. Draco nodded but said nothing. He couldn't do this. He was going to fail. _Stop saying that_ , he told himself, _you have a plan_ , _and you'll be fine._ The first part was true, but the second was a lie. This was the most difficult thing Draco had ever done and his life depended on him succeeding. He tried not to think about that part.

The clock over the fireplace rang to mark the hour and Draco, Theo, and Blaise stood and made their way out into the street. It was raining, water dripping down Draco's face and soaking his bleach-blond hair as he forgot a jacket. They pushed passed oblivious shoppers in Diagon Ally and turned left at a sign labeled Nocture Ally.


	2. Smells

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;"Draco stepped off the train carefully and headed toward the front gate of Hogwarts. The warm air hit his face and Draco straightened his jacket as he made his way as quietly as possible through the Great Hall and to his seat saved by Blaise. The first years' names were called in a blur, as did the first course of the feast./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""Where were you?" Theo asked Draco./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""Late." Draco answered simply, helping himself to another bread roll./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;"In the commotion and noise of the feast, Draco noticed a messy black-haired boy making his way to a seat at the Gryffindor table across the Great Hall. Harry's face, from his nose down to his collar, were soaked in blood. Hermione was the first to notice Harry, and rushed to him with a pile of napkins and shoving them at him. Hermione ushered Harry to a seat next to Ron Weasley and sat on the other side of him. From what Draco knew of her, Hermione Granger was probably already questioning Harry non-stop for details of his tardiness, whether he wanted to be questioned or not. Draco also couldn't help noticed the most concerned looking Gryffindor was Jenny Weasley. At least that's what Draco thought her name was./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""Draco!" Snapping out of his daze, Draco turned to see Pansy rushing toward him and throwing herself on him her cloak knocking over a glass of pumpkin juice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""God, Pansy, get off!" Draco grabbed her by under her arms and sat her beside him, only to have her lean her head on Draco's shoulder. Giving up, Draco rested his head on his hands and tried to block out the noise./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""You alright mate?" Blaise asked later that night./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""Yes, Blaise, fine. Just turning in early." Without waiting for a response Draco turned away from a pouted-faced Pansy and unconcerned Blaise and headed down the right hallway in the Slytherin's dungeons to the boys dormitories. Draco expected to get to sleep easily with everyone celebrating a new year in the common room, but it was quite the opposite. Now that Draco was here, his orders seemed real. At the Manor, he could plan without much concern with follow through; but actually at Hogwarts; Draco felt guiltier than ever with what he was planning to do. He couldn't look Dumbledore in the eye, and never would again. Why him? Why not Theo, or Blaise, or Pansy? Their parents were Death Eaters, so why Draco? He had asked himself these questions many times and the answer was simple: revenge for Lucius failing to retrieve the prophecy. Voldemort was truly evil, and Draco was not. He was going to fail. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Shut up/em! He screamed at himself, but he couldn't deny the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAnd Draco had accepted it. Now he had a new plan. Though he hated to be so selfish, Dumbledore's blood would not be on Draco's hands. Snape would be the one to follow through. Lying in bed that night, Draco swore on his life (and that might be what it took), that Snape would kill Dumbledore. Not Draco./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""Draco, come on! Get up!" Pansy was leaning over Draco, her blond hair itching his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPansy shook Draco roughly until finally Draco jolted awake./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""Th'hell Pansy! How did you get in here?" Pansy smirked as Draco rose from his bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""Theo let me in." She said. As Pansy's eyes and smirk widened, Draco suddenly realized he was in just his boxers. Then Pansy was on top of Draco again, falling over him on the bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""Pansy! GET OFF!" Draco pushed Pansy off of him, gathered his clothes, and left the dormitories to go to the showers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;"On the way, he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and bumped right into a mop of brown hair. Draco looked up at Granger, who was shooting daggers at him. I guess Potter told her about the train./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""Thanks, Granger, I'll have to go and shower now." He sneered and dramatically brushed his robes with his hands as to get her filth off him. She pushed passed him hard./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""Careful, you might drown in your ego." She shot over her shoulder./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 48.9pt;"!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
o:AllowPNG/  
/o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:ViewNormal/w:View  
w:Zoom0/w:Zoom  
w:TrackMoves/  
w:TrackFormatting/  
w:PunctuationKerning/  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:DoNotPromoteQF/  
w:LidThemeOtherEN-US/w:LidThemeOther  
w:LidThemeAsianJA/w:LidThemeAsian  
w:LidThemeComplexScriptX-NONE/w:LidThemeComplexScript  
w:Compatibility  
w:BreakWrappedTables/  
w:SnapToGridInCell/  
w:WrapTextWithPunct/  
w:UseAsianBreakRules/  
w:DontGrowAutofit/  
w:SplitPgBreakAndParaMark/  
w:EnableOpenTypeKerning/  
w:DontFlipMirrorIndents/  
w:OverrideTableStyleHps/  
w:UseFELayout/  
/w:Compatibility  
m:mathPr  
m:mathFont m:val="Cambria Math"/  
m:brkBin m:val="before"/  
m:brkBinSub m:val="-"/  
m:smallFrac m:val="off"/  
m:dispDef/  
m:lMargin m:val="0"/  
m:rMargin m:val="0"/  
m:defJc m:val="centerGroup"/  
m:wrapIndent m:val="1440"/  
m:intLim m:val="subSup"/  
m:naryLim m:val="undOvr"/  
/m:mathPr/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" DefUnhideWhenUsed="true"  
DefSemiHidden="true" DefQFormat="false" DefPriority="99"  
LatentStyleCount="276"  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Normal"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="heading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="35" QFormat="true" Name="caption"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="10" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" Name="Default Paragraph Font"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="11" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtitle"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="22" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Strong"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="20" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="59" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Table Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Placeholder Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="No Spacing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Revision"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="34" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="List Paragraph"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="29" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="30" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="19" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="21" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="31" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="32" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="33" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Book Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="37" Name="Bibliography"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" QFormat="true" Name="TOC Heading"/  
/w:LatentStyles  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 10]  
style  
/* Style Definitions */  
{mso-style-name:"Table Normal";  
mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;  
mso-style-noshow:yes;  
mso-style-priority:99;  
mso-style-parent:"";  
mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;  
mso-para-margin:0in;  
mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:Cambria;  
mso-ascii-font-family:Cambria;  
mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin;  
mso-hansi-font-family:Cambria;  
mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;}  
/style  
![endif]- !-StartFragment- !-EndFragment-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;"Draco missed breakfast since he took too long washing up, but he needed to think. He rushed to his first class, potions, and was luckily on time. Professor Slughorn greeted him politely, and Draco took his normal seat between Blaise and, to his disappointment, Pansy. Obviously annoyed from that morning's encounter, she didn't speak to Draco, which he didn't mind whatsoever. After the last students took their seats, including Harry and Ron, Slughorn rose from his desk to introduce the four potions on the main table; one murky and silver yet transparent, one muddy and bubbling green air pockets, one emitting a light pink smoke, and the last; yellowish-gold in a tiny vile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""Who can tell me the names of these potions?" Slughorn asked the class of Gryffindors and Slytherins. To no one's surprise, Granger's hand shot in the air and waved wildly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""Yes, Miss Granger?" Granger cleared her throat and began reciting some textbook./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""The first, sir, is Veritaserum. A colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth." Slughorn nodded happily./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""Very good, very good! And this one? Anyone?" Granger's hand shot in the air again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""Alright Miss Granger, what's this one?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""Its Polyjuice Potion, sir." Her smile widened at the delighted look she received from Slughorn/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""Excellent! Now the last…Yes Miss Granger?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSlughorn said, slightly amused now./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""Amortentia! The most powerful love potion in the world." Said Granger./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""Yes! You can recognize it by its pink steam rising and the smell. The aroma emitted from this potion smells different to every person, based on what attracts them most. What do you smell, Miss Granger?" Granger hesitated for a second./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""Um, like freshly mown grass and new parchment and-" Granger blushed a bright red and did not complete her sentence./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""Indeed, someone tell me what they smell…" Slughorn droned on about specifics of each potion and Draco concentrated on what he smelt. Five smells were emitted: a carved pumpkin, the mixed and confusing smell of the Quidditch field as he flew, newly baked chocolate chip banana bread his mother made every Christmas, the burning smell after fireworks go off, and one particular smell he couldn't identify, though he wasn't concerned over it. Theo whispered something suddenly to Draco but not listening, or really caring, Draco just cracked a smile as Theo laughed. It must have been an insult, because Potter was now glaring at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""And this final vile here, is Felix Felicis. Otherwise known as-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""Liquid Luck." Interrupted Granger./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""Yes Miss Granger, 30 point to Gryffindor!" Slughorn announced. Granger shyly lowered her head, but she still smiled brightly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""We are having a little contest today. Any one who brews a perfect Draught of Living Death will posses this vile of a perfect twelve hours! Your time starts now." That got Draco's attention. Liquid Luck was just what he needed. It would be impossible to fail with it. Draco rushed around the classroom, breaking a sweat from the heat emitting from the dozen cauldrons, and followed his Potion Book's instructions perfectly. He couldn't mess this up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;""It's perfect!" Slughorn exclaimed. Draco looked up from his nearly finished potion to see the teacher handing over the vile to Potter as Granger stared at him, dumfounded. Draco slammed the knife down furiously and gathered his things just as class ended./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 48.9pt;" /p 


End file.
